Brittana's Rehearsal
by The.Picachu.Alliance
Summary: Basically Brittana before Santana and Brittany have gotten together. There a really slight twist to this though because Santana will never get the chance to express her feelings.


Santana had been dropped off at school Friday morning and was standing there in the hallway looking at the portraits wanting to be in one of them. The way their faces expressed the victory they had at that time. Then in that same instance she had turned around to find the secret love of her life tackling her into a hug. She was surprised and thought it was a simple dream, because she hadn't had sleep in days. Santana realized it wasn't a dream that she was hugging her and not wanting to let go. If she let her go, Santana would never see her again once she left those doors. Brittany buried her face into San's shoulder.

Which had made Santana even sadder on the inside. Brit was moving somewhere else not in two weeks or after high school but in three days. Santana wasn't ready to let the reason she wakes up every morning leave her but it's not like she could do anything to stop it from happening. " Chin up, Britt" said Santana as she softly lifted Brittany's chip up.

All Brittany did was make a really cute pouty face that San couldn't help but love and feel sad at the same time. Santana didn't know what to do, she really didn't want Britt to leave and never see her again. She wanted to confess everything she was feeling for Brittany at that same moment. She didn't have anything to lose if she did that anyways.

Britt had to go pee and had asked Santana were the restroom was. Santana rushed to show her were they were because she could tell Britt had to go really badly. Santana slowly walked back to the choir room constantly staring into the hallway waiting for Britt to get out. She got tired of waiting so she started walking slowly again. When she reached the stage Britt was behind her and shoved her playfully. "Rudeee" said Santana as Brittany only stuck her tongue out at her.

That same morning the girls and guys of the Glee club had been working on the play " FAME." Santana adores how Britt moves and is really enthusiastic about her character. She also can't help but love Brittany's voice as she's singing on stage.

She counted the days Britt smiled at her and died on days she hadn't. Santana had missed her queue to go on stage and stood there staring in utter confusion as to what to do. Britt got off stage and went around Santana and asked " Why didn't you go on, San?" Santana stuttered to get out what she wanted to say but instead simply said, " I got lost, Britt."

Santana was really tired, upset and barely put any effort into what she was doing. She got out of the auditorium and went to the bathroom very sneaky so no one would see her. Santana stared into the mirror with concentration as to what she was looking at. She sighed and splashed cold water on her aching face. Santana had been crying all day yesterday at night and didn't go to sleep when she found out Britt was moving soon. She walked out of the restroom and went back to the place she was supposed to be. This time Santana actually did what she was supposed to do on stage. Marching around simply putting her attention on her lines and on Brittany saying hers.

Back stage Santana would only pay some attention to the others who were talking to her and put most of her attention on Britt. When Brittany had gotten off stage she went up to Santana making the weirdest and cutest faces while making eye contact. Britt and San were both making really weird faces at each other. Santana simply said " Britt, that's so ratchet." Brittany had bowed and said, " Why thank you, San." Santana didn't know what else to say like always but had brought up a conversation about bowties. Brittany laid down next to Tina who was sitting down away from San. Britt moved her leg slowly and pushed the back of Santana's leg. Santana turned around to find Britt pointing her finger directly at Tina blaming it on her. Santana told Brittany " I know it was you, Britt!"

Brittany had made a cute fit and she swears it was Tina. But if it really were Tina Chang then Santana would've flipped. Brittany was talking to Tina and pushed her leg against Santana's gently again. Santana once again told Britt she knew it was her and kicked Brittany softly again but Britt made an annoyed face. Which deep inside it hurt San but she thought about what she could've done wrong. Brittany had to go on stage and so did she so Santana paid really close attention to what she was supposed to do. Santana had a little bit of fun while doing what she was doing and so did Brittany.

While on Stage Santana had gotten a cut on her knee and back stage Tina suggested she go look at it in the dressing room. Brittany made a face that touched Santana's feelings. "Britt cares about you Santana" she thought. She came back out from the dressing realizing it wasn't that major or something to worry about. Neither Santana nor Brittany really came on during these few scenes. So, Santana decided it would be okay to rest her head in her hands and close her eyes. A few minutes later Britt was whispering San's name until Santana looked up. Brittany asked, " What time is it, San? " Santana replied" It's 2:29 Britt Britt."

The custodians from the school were supposed to be kicking them out at 2:45 pm. As time to leave approached Brittany and Quinn got on for their scene " The teacher argument." Santana admired and adored Brittany's way of acting. She wished she could get closer to Brittany but she couldn't because it was time to leave.

Santana watched as Brittany left happy without hugging her or anything. Santana didn't feel anything anymore just hurt, as she reached home and cried helplessly being in love with Brittany.


End file.
